Hanzo
is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is responsible for the death of The Ninja and an opponent of Mantaro Kinniku. 'About' One of the trio, Hanzo hails from , which neighbours Planet Kinniku. He is initially an enemy of Mantaro Kinniku, as the second member of the Gruesome Threesome, and also the murderer of The Ninja/Ninja Ned. Touched by Mantaro Kinniku's kindness, he reforms after their match and reappears as an Idol Chojin during the Demon Seed Arc. Story Prehistory At a very young age, Hanzo's face was horribly burned in a fire (in the anime, he is said to have gotten this burn from radiation from a meteor shower). As a result, he is reminded of this incident and struck with fear whenever he sees fire. Through Prajñā, he decides to put on a mask and become a phantom killer, skinning his victim's faces and keeping the rawhide. In the course of his rampage, he kills 295 Planet Kinniku Soldiers, among them Kokumo, The Ninja's student. Subsequently arrested by The Ninja, Hanzo is imprisoned. Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge Hanzo is introduced as No Respect #2 in Mantaro Kinniku's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 90-91 They are set to fight in a special ring at Kiyomizu-dera in Kyoto, but The Ninja, who deems him too dangerous an opponent for the challenge, intervenes and fights him first. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 91 The Ninja deploys a multitude of impressive tactics, including his Ninpo Spider Web Binding. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 92-93 However, Hanzo is able to counter them all, and subjects The Ninja to psychological torture by creating a tatami puppet, giving it Kokumo’s face and having it accuse The Ninja of cowardice. Finally, Hanzo slices The Ninja's face off with the You'ude Katana and knocks him out of the ring to fall to his death. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 93-94 During Hanzo's match with Mantaro, he severs most of the ring ropes with the You'ude Katana. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 98 Hanzo throws Mantaro out of the ring at one point, but Mantaro is encouraged by The Ninja's spirit to continue. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 100 Mantaro eventually defeats Hanzo with the Muscle Millennium Driver (which require but a single set of ropes to perform). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 101 After the match, Mantaro saves Hanzo from falling through the mat and ties The Ninja’s scarf around his head to cover his disfigured face from the crowd, gaining the flame of self-sacrifice in doing so. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 102 Grateful but before his incarceration, Hanzo warns Mantaro that his final opponent, Bone Cold, far supersedes both Fork the Giant and himself in terms of strength and malice. Demon Seed Arc During the Demon Seed Arc, Hanzo is granted a one-time release from his prison on Planet Kinniku in order to help the Idol Chojins defeat General Terror. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. [1] The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. [2] Gepparland takes his match to Chuse on Shimokoshii Island, to a place called Napoleon Rock, which transforms into "Hidden Palast General Face". He is temporarily fooled by Hanzo who hides as the ring rises, and uses it as an opportunity to get in the first attack. He throws Gepparland into the ocean, but Gepparland rises sans his disguise and jumps out from the waters. [2] Gepparland throws a part of Meat Alexandria high onto a column, before he bites into Hanzo's throat to drink his blood. [3] Hanzo counters with an Emerald Flowsion, even as i causes part of his throat to be ripped out, before he delivers a series of punches and a Fiend Collar Choke. After Hanzo attempts an Arm Hold, Gepparland uses a Bloody Mary. Hanzo uses a Puppet Doll Technique to lock Gepparland into a Full Nelson; Gepparland is thrown into the water, but this enables him to engage in a Rolling Water technique. [3] Gepparland leaps back into the ring with a Hijack Back Breaker, but the fin on his head turns into a buzz-saw, for a Buzz Saw in attack. [4] This cuts into Hanzo's back and exposes his bones. A rain of blood descends upon the ring, until Hanzo flips forward and stops the fin-blade with his feet; Hanzo uses a Jackhammer and then a Slaughterhouse Saw-Blade. Gepparaland stops the attack with a Horn Blade, but - due to how Hanzo dodges - it misses all the vital organs. They land in the ocean, where Hanzo turns part of the scarf into a sailboat and ploughs into Gepparland. After a series of blows, both are submerged in the waters. [4] Gepparland chokes Hanzo underwater, but Hanzo uses his Bewitching Blade. [4] The slice of the blade releases spherical balls from Gepparland's body, which Gepparland sucks inside him with Mouth Brooder. [5] Gepparland turns his eyes white and unleashes his Spit Micro Geppar. The babies eat through Hanzo's armour and mask, which exposes his face and dredges up traumatic memories, and the baby fish also start to eat away at his Bewitching Blade. Hanzo sinks to the ocean floor after a series of bloody attacks. [5] The ghost of The Ninja appears to Hanzo created from the scarf Mantaro gave to him. [6] Hanzo is inspired by The Ninja and feigns fatigue, as he begs Gepparland for a swift death, and Gepparland uses a Rolling Water, which pushes Hanzo back towards the surface. Hanzo uses the rock as a grindstone, as he embeds his sword within it along the journey back to the top. [6] He uses his blade to murder Gepparland's babies. [7]They engage in a series of blows, which brings them back to the ring, as Gepparland is enraged by the deaths of thousands of his children. Hanzo falls flat on his face and convulses, but the power of friendship - as the audience cheers him on - brings him back from the brink. [7] Hanzo creates a balloon from The Ninja's scarf, which blocks Gepparland's canon arm, and this thus explodes and sends him catapulting back into the waters below. Hanzo then creates a life-size puppet from the water, forcing Gepparland back into the ring. [7] Hanzo wins with a Bell Crack. [8] This is not enough to sate Hanzo. He turns to a twitching Gepparland and uses his Bewitching Blade to cut off the fly on his chin, which disfigures Gepparland, and Hanzo says he no longer desires to cut off people's faces. [8] The General Stone inside Gepparland flees his body, as the disembodied voice of Satan chastises him, and the horn of the mountain structure falls down, which impales both Gepparland and Hanzo. Before Hanzo dies, he throws the box with Meat's body towards Mantaro to be kept safe. [8] They collapse together in the waters, as Hanzo's mask floats to the surface, and Meat's left arm returns to his torso. Hanzo is later resurrected by the Reborn Diamond 'Techniques' ; :Hanzou begins by throwing his opponent into the air by means of his Ninpo Universal Doll's "Straw Bag Throw". He then catches the opponent in mid-air and holds him/her upside down over his knee, holding their ankles in such a fashion that their legs are bent at both the hip and the knees. As they land, the opponent's legs are bent apart and his/her head is smashed between his own knee and Hanzou's. Renamed Wasabi Wallop in the English dub and translated as Hanzou Style Secret: Hanging Bell Breaker in the English manga. ; :A technique most often saved until his opponent is all but defeated. Hanzou inserts his right forearm into the sheath on his back, where it transforms into a sword. He then performs a vertical slash to cut off the victim's face, frequently shouting the phrase "Your face is mine!" as he does so. Renamed Corrupt Katana in the English dub and translated as Bewitching Arm Blade in the English manga. *' ' :: Renamed Mt. Fuji Facelift in the English dub. ; ;*' ' *' ' *' ' : ; ;*' ' **' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' ; *' ' ;Avalanche Style Frankensteiner : 'Career Information' ;Championships *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (14th Place) ;Titles *No Respect #2 *Idol Choujin ;Nicknames ;Hanzo the Horrible * * ;Win/Loss Record *O 295 choujin officers *O Kokumo (You'ude Katana) *O The Ninja (You'ude Katana) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Muscle Millennium Lengths) *O Gepparland (Tsurigane Wari) Trivia * Laugh: * Submitted by: '''Kazenobu Yonekura, 26 & Takashi Hama, 27 '''References 'Navigation' ja:ハンゾウ Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:No Respect